Forgotten
by WhoopsImALittleCrazy
Summary: If you love Victorious! You will love this saga based off of it! Now what do you think about Jade, and Beck? How would you feel if Jade packed up all of her secrets and left with out a trace? What if she left for three years? Read to find out what happens when everyone forgets her!
1. Surprise Surprise!

**Forgotten**

**Authors Note: This story is about the future of the show Victorious! I hope you love it! It's not for everyone but I'm enjoying writing it! So rate it, love it, breathe it. BTW my co-writer for this story is under the user name: KickinItFanatKick. Look her up, she's writing a very good story write now and I'm addicted. She was actually the one who introduced me to FanFiction.**

**Prologue:**

Beck and Jade were happily dating. Happily dating seemed to fade quickly. All the joy turned to turmoil after she caught beck with another, unfamiliar, girl. Jade was caught off guard by this, and they immediately broke-up. The rest of their group, Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Tori, wondered why they had fallen apart. Jade had her own secrets. So she picked them all up and then left. Forever. Or so they thought…

**-Present Day—**

**Chapter one: Surprise Surprise! Third POV**

Andre took Beck, Tori, Cat, and Robbie to one of his old, favorite restaurants. Tori, a lean, tall girl with chocolate, brown hair, asked for a table for five. A slim waitress, with beautiful chesnutt, hair and an eyebrow piercing, showed them the way to there table.

Then she spoke, "What would you like to drink?"

Andre took over and said professionally, "We will all have your one of a kind Melt Away Milkshakes!"

"Sounds fancy!" Tori said, "Could I also get some water?"

"No problem." Said the waitress giving Tori an annoyed glare.

Beck spoke up now asking, "So, Andre, Why did you bring us all the way to this dump?"

Cat amazed said, "Were in a dump?! It smells pretty! You know my brother went to a dump once, he doesn't like to talk about it though, but it's a really funny-"

Interrupting Cat was Robbie, a geeky looking guy, also Cat's boyfriend said, "Cat honey… No one wants to hear your disturbing story right now."

Andre, a tall African American, spoke again, "Well I wanted to wait, but, I bought the hottest record company! And Tori?"

"Yeah…" Tori said excitedly.

"I wanted you to sign to my record company, you up for that?" he asked.

"Heck yeah!" Tori screamed.

"Why Tori?" the waitress spoke, everyone turned around noticing her now at the table.

"How do you- Jade?" Tori said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

**Chapter Two: The Reveal**

**Jades POV**

It was silent everyone looked at me. I thought quickly, and ran to the girls bathroom. Andre told Cat, and Tori to come after me. *thinkin* 'I had blew it. I was going to tell them after they ate what did I do?' Tori and Cat came running into the bathroom bombarding me with questions.

"Where have you been?" Tori started.

I looked at them both and hugged them. Cat with her red hair and green eyes, and her short little body spoke, "Jade…? What happened?"

I took a breath and began telling them the story…, "Well, before I left I broke up with Beck right? Well you know that. The main reason I left was because I was pregnant…"

Tori, and Cat stood frozen. It was kind of irritating!...

Tori said, "Its Beck's right?"

"Yes! Of course it is!" I yelled.

Cat l looked at the bathroom door then said, "We've got to tell Beck!" And she ran for the door as I stood frozen! Then Tori tackled her to the ground!

Tori drug her back saying, "No! Cat you can't say anything we don't know how he'll react!"

"Are you going to tell him you have a kid, and he's the father?" Tori asked.

I shed a tear, "I don't know! And it's not kid, its kids! They are twins!"


	3. Chapter 3: the Reveal

**Authors Note: I went ahead I updated to my third chapter because my second chapter was so short! I hope whoever is reading, is enjoying mine and my co-writers story the Forgotten! It is based off of Victorious you know that blah-blah-blah! Go to my co-writers page and read her latest story Where'd You Go? Her user name is KickinItFanatKick! Enjoy!**

**-WhoopsImALittleCrazy**

**Chapter 3: Tori's POV**

**Chapter: BAD reunion**

I looked at Jade with a smile… Then said, "The boys are probably wondering where we are, so we should probably go out and tell them your back!"

Then Cat said, "Wait! Are the twins girls like me?"

"Yes, they are girls like you! But Tori's right, lets go!" Jade replied.

We walked out to the table, and grabbed Jade a chair. She grabbed our drinks, and sat with us for a while.

Cat spoke, "Jade your our second surprise of the day!"

Andre asked her, "Where have you been?"

Jade replied simply, "Living with my mom mostly…"

"We are all really happy your back!" said Andre.

Jade said, "Glad to be back!"

Beck finally looked up from his drink, he has brown eyes, he's very handsome, and has long dark brown hair. And then he spoke, "It's been nice seeing you Jade, but I have to go!"

"Wait! Why?" I asked.

Beck replied short, "I have to leave! Okay!"

And without another word he left. I looked to Cat, and then to Jade. Jade tried holding back the tears, and got up and went to the kitchen. I looked back to Cat, as she shed a tear.


	4. Chapter 4: The Twins

**Chapter 4: Jades POV**

**Chapter 4: The Twins**

**Authors Note: This chapter was really cool in my opinion because it shows how nice Jade has become and how motherhood has changed her. Which was also more, and more apparent in the other chapters! But besides the story my co-writer KickinItFanatKick is writing a new story! And another one of my friends Jayteeisme is new to FanFiction and needs some views so check her out!**

**-WhoopsImALittleCrazy**

I heard Andre and Robbie asking questions about all the awkwardness that just went on. I took a deep breath, and went back to the table.

I said to Cat, and Tori, "Tell them, just tell them everything that happened three years ago when I left!"

They went on telling them my story to Andre, and Robbie. After they Kept asking questions like 'Are you going to tell Beck?' and 'Why didn't you tell him before you left us all?'. But honestly, I don't really know why. I just knew I had to get away, and I guess I didn't want to drag him down with me.

I finally spoke aloud, "You cant tell Beck.."

"Yeah… I almost did, and Tori attacked me in the bathroom." Cat said.

"What?" Robbie asked her.

"Nothing!" Tori replied fastly.

Andre now spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, "So when are we going to meet these beautiful girls, of yours?"

"Well, -uh, I don't know. How about if no ones busy you can come over around 8:30?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" Tori said, and then grinned.

I replied, "Great! Im sure the girls would be happy to see people who aren't refered to as their mommy! Ill text y'all the deets later. Bye!"

They got up and left the restaurant. I collected their tips, and walked back to the kitchen. There was a cute couple that walked in and sat at a booth. I need time to think about this. I guess I need to get back to work. Only four more hours till I get off, then I will be back to the girls, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

**Andre's POV**

I was waiting fort he text from Jade, to find out where she was living. *phone jingles* I mean I couldn't believe that she had little twin girls. What are there names? I checked my phone now finally.

"Alright her moms house, 136 Glencoe St." I read aloud.

I jumped in my car, turned on the radio, and rolled out of the driveway. That's when I heard Tori's song come on the radio so I blasted it all the way to Jades house.

"Freak the Freak out!" I yelled, in a sing-song voice.

That's when I found that Tori's, Cat's, and Robbie's cars were already pulled up into the driveway. So I parked my car, and hopped out. Then I walked up to the door and knocked.

"It's open!" Jade yelled from the other side of the door.

I walked in to find the gang drinking coffee on the couch, I also noticed there weren't any kids present.

I asked, "Where are the twins?"

"Jade said we weren't allowed to meet them until everyone was here…" Tori replied.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Jade hollered, from down the hall.

"Yes!" We all said with excitement.

And in came two, identical girls. Who had brown eyes like Becks' and other than that they looked like Jade. Tori, and Cat awed.

Robbie started, "What are their names?"

"Bella Grace, and Carolynn Beth." Jade replied.

"How beautiful?" Tori and I said in unison.

Cat asked, "Does your mom still live here with you?"

"Well it is her house, but, she pays for it while I just live it out!" Jade replied.

Then Carolynn looked up at me, and sang, "_Tinkle, Tinkle wittle stawr… uh.."_

She was quite talented for a three year-old.

Tori sat next to me, looked down at her and sang back, "_How I wonder what you are?"_

Carolynn looked at her and said, "I like you!"

We all laughed, then Tori asked, "When did she start singing?"

"As soon as she could talk. And Bella has been my little drama queen! She likes to act like she's the queen, and whatever she says goes! She's good at getting what she wants…" Jade replied.

"Hmmm…" I said, "Are you going to enroll them at Holly Wood Arts when they are old enough?"

Jade replied, "Well of course I am! That is if I have enough money for both of their tuitions…"

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you about… Would you like to sign to my record label? For now at least…" I asked her.

Jade smiled, and said, "I would like that! For now…"

Tori, Cat, and Robbie smiled… Then Robbie stood up, and took a knee before Cat.


End file.
